1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevatable supporting device, more specifically, to an elevatable supporting device used for holding a display module.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional elevatable structure, having a guide rail which is used in a supporting device for supporting a display, is disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. M471737. The conventional elevatable structure comprises a supporting frame, a first rail module and a sliding device. The supporting frame comprises a main board and two side boards extending from two sides of the main board. The first rail module is disposed on the main board of the supporting frame and has a first outer rail and a first inner rail. The inner rail is slidably disposed in a first opening of the first outer rail. The first opening is fixed on the supporting frame to face toward or backward the main board.
Because the sliding device only surrounds the first rail module and the main board is disposed outside the sliding device, the width of the main board is larger than the width of the sliding device. Therefore, the elevatable structure is visually too wide so as to be too bulky in view of the users.
Accordingly, developing a novel elevatable supporting device is urgently needed in this field.